


MegaDac Prompts

by Fury_Rebel



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Chaos, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I don't know how to tag this, M/M, MegaDac, Pastel made me do it, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fury_Rebel/pseuds/Fury_Rebel
Summary: A bunch of prompts that loosely ties together about a Ship in the transformers community, MegaDac. Let the chaos begin.
Relationships: Megatron/Isaac Sumdac
Kudos: 16





	1. The incident

The first thoughts that the professor had when he first regained consciousness were that he had a terrible headache. Sumdac groaned as he rubbed his head in pain. As he rubbed his head he felt something off. The actual sense of touch felt off. His forehead was smooth but hard, not the soft and rough texture of his skin that had come with his age. 

He slowly moved his hand up to his hair. As he touched it his eyes went wide in horror. He should have felt his soft, coarse hair under his hand. But he only felt a smooth hard object on top of his head. He panicked as he tried to stand up, but failed.

It seems that his body was protesting any type of movement at the moment. Sumdac looked down at his legs only to be greeted by not his own but metal ones in place. He yelped as he struggled to move. But to no avail.

"What happened to me?" Sumdac questioned. At least he thought it was his voice. It sounded like him but it was more robotic.

_ Oh no…..  _

Sumdac thought to himself as he began to remember what had happened. He was testing a part of the space bridge as per requested by Megatron. But something happened. He didn't know if it was his fault or something else. But there was an explosion and then black. 

"SUMDAC!" A booming voice came from somewhere startled the already terrified professor. As he began to hear footsteps approaching him. Then the form of Megatron appearing out of nowhere from the rubble.

"Professor you better….." Megatron trailed off when he saw a now robot version of the professor. He was about the size of an Autobot and he was sitting on the ground with horror and confusion mixed on his faceplates.

"I….. I can't explain this." The professor said leaving Megatron very confused about the situation.


	2. Refuel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sumdac is just a forgetful mess at times.

Megatron groaned in annoyance, It hadn’t been long since the “incident” with the professor. Something had gone wrong with the space bridge when they were testing it the first time. An now the puny organic was no longer puny, nor organic. 

Well, he was still small compared to Megatron but could be passed off as a normal Autobot if he was on Cybertron. His total height was up to Megatron’s waist. Most of his features were the same as he was an organic, except he was now made of metal and had bright blue optics instead of the old worn brown optics that Megatron saw every day when he was still just a head in the professor’s lab.  _ It feels weird not to see them anymore. _ Megatron to himself for a moment before shaking that thought out of his head.

Megatron rubbed his faceplates in annoyance as he tries to regain his focus on the task that he was originally on. He focuses on the task for a while, until he hears a large crash coming from one of the other rooms. He races over to the other room to find the now robotic professor on the ground and looks like he’s about to offline at any minute. 

Sumdac groaned in pain as he slowly came back to the waking world. He rubbed his eyes to wipe the exhaustion away. That’s when he remembers that he is no longer human and is a Cybertronian now. He groans again but then notices something, well, he feels something. A presence near him. He sits up straight as he can and looks to see Megatron sitting and looking directly into his soul. Sumdac dryly swallows as he feels the ire of Megatron getting stronger by every minute.

“Uh, hello……” Sumdac said hesitantly as he did not know what to say to him. Megatron squinted slightly at Sumdac making the flinch in fear before Megatron rolled his optics in annoyance once more.

“When was the last time you refueled?” Megatron questioned the Professor. Sumdac was confused and it showed on his face as Megatron groaned and stretched out his arm to the nearest table to grabbed something off of it. He plucks the item from its spot and hands it to Sumdac. 

“I don’t know how you have stayed online for so long, with the lack of self-maintenance you give yourself, but I will not be dealing with. Refuel and get some rest. You will pick back up where you started the next solar cycle.” Megatron demand as he got up from his seat and walked towards the entrance of the room. Sumdac finally looked down at the item that Megatron gave him.

It was a barrel of oil. He was perplexed for a moment before Sumdac popped the question “uhh, how should I drink this?” The next thing that was heard was Megatron yelling in frustration.


	3. Grime Build Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more prompts!!!!

“Your limbs seem to be moving slower than normal,” Megatron said as he observed the professor. Sumdac had been working on refitting a piece of the space bridge and was doing a slower job than normal when it comes to working.

“Oh, I started to notice myself, but I don’t why that is,” Sumdac said as he tried to move his arm around in the effort to loosen it. Megatron raised an eyebrow (if he had one) and turned Sumdac to look at him.

“Have you been refueling?” Megatron asked

“Yes.”

“Have you been Recharging as well?” Megatron asked again.

“Yes.” 

Megatron looked at the professor as he thought up the reason as to why his limbs were slower. As he looked at the professor he noticed the joint that connects his limb to his body. There was some substance around the area, but he couldn’t tell what it was. Megatron knelt down, making the professor jump in surprise. Megatron gently held Sumdac’s arm as he inspected the join. 

As gently as he could Megatron moved one of his digits over the join. He pulled it back towards him to inspect it more closely. As he examines it, it appeared to be grease build up in the joints. Megatron felt a twitch in his optic. Megatron exvented very loudly and stood up from his spot. Sumdac shrunk under Megatron’s gaze.

“Sumdac, follow me.” Megatron demanded as he turned on his pede and walked out of the room. Sumdac decided that he didn’t want to press his luck and followed suit. After a few minutes of following the imposing warlord, they reached a makeshift door. Megatron slowly opened the door to reveal a room with large facets hanging out of the sides of the walls of the cave.  _ This looks like a public shower…… room….. Oh….  _ Sumdac’s mind began to panic at the realization. But he didn’t have long to panic as he felt something moving his body into the room.

Turns out Sumdac was taking too long on panicking that Megatron just pushed him into the washracks instead of letting him freak out further.

“W-what are you doing?” Sumdac stammered Megatron looks at Sumdac and rolled his optics in annoyance. 

“Professor, it seems that you still have issues on self-maintenance since you are still not properly taking care of your frame,” Megatron said as he activated one of the facets. The semi-warm solvent hits Sumdacs frame, giving him a jolt of shock. 

“This also means cleaning your joints as well as your frame. Not constantly, but enough times that you don’t have the issue of your limbs slowing down.” Megatron grabbed one of the rags nearby and knelt down to Sumdac’s level. Once again Sumdac jumped back in fear.

“What are you doing?” Sumdac sputtered out. 

“Do you know how to clean your joints?” Megatron questioned him with an unphased look. 

“I know how to clean myself!” Sumdac’s voice rose as he felt embarrassed by the whole interaction. 

“I didn’t think that. I mean do you know how to clean your joints? They are quite intricate compared to your organic body.” Megatron said as he pulled Sumdac close to his frame as he began to gently clean off the grime built up from the Professor’s joints. It was rather embarrassing for the professor. 


End file.
